1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an indoor unit and an air conditioning system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general air conditioner is a device for heating or cooling an indoor space, which circulates a refrigerant between an indoor unit and an outdoor unit to perform a cooling or heating function based on characteristics whereby a refrigerant in a liquid state absorbs surrounding heat when vaporized and emits the heat when liquefied.
In general, with regard to a typical air conditioner, one indoor unit is installed with respect to one outdoor unit. Recently, consumer demand for a system air conditioner, in which various indoor units with various shapes and capacities are connected to one or more outdoor units to perform a cooling or heating function in a place containing a plurality of separate spaces, such as in a school, a company, or a hospital, has increased.
The system air conditioner includes, for example, one outdoor unit and a plurality of indoor units and is configured in such a way that a direct current (DC) power line, a communication line, etc. are connected between the outdoor unit and each indoor unit such that the outdoor unit and each indoor unit communicate with each other.